Lucifer
: "Fear not, my fellow angels. We may have been banished Paradise, but this, my brothers and sisters...this is not our end. This is only just the beginning! We will make the Earth shutter, tremble whole empires, and leave the world but a barren wasteland! All of the souls of mankind shall suffer and burn! Our paths shall be paved with the sins of humankind and the sins of the blackest souls will become the heart of our return. And after it is over...we will take back what is rightfully ours and reclaim our proper place in Heaven! We will restore our eminence and all shall burn in our glory! We will plunge the cosmos into chaos! We shall all witness the end of the Universe! The end of all Creation! And Father will finally see us rule His creation! We will no longer suffer under His Plan, but shall be free under MINE! And all that is good...shall be gone...from the universe for the rest of eternity!" : — Lucifer, to his remaining lieutenants Lucifer, also known as The Morning Star, The Light Bringer, The Angel of Light, and even The First of the Fallen, is the second of the seven Archangels created by God and His favorite son and creation. As the second-born archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael and older brother of Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than almost any other angel, thus being among the oldest and most powerful entities to exist in all Creation. Lucifer is God's favorite son and creation, as well as His most beloved, glorious, and beautiful celestial Archangel. He is God's second in command, crown cherubim, chief archangel, and left-hand. Lucifer is the most beautiful of all of God's creations. He is counted among the greatest of archangels and is commander of one-third of Heaven's angels. But however, when God creates humanity, He commands all His angels to bow down before and serve them and to love them more than He. After being appointed to look after the Earth and mankind, in his pride and jealousy, Lucifer ultimately refuses to serve a lesser being, both out of jealousy of God's love and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he is God's favorite creation, and thus challenges God's authority. Powerful but proud, Lucifer leads an army of dissident angels against God but he and his legion of followers are eventually defeated by Michael and are cast out of Heaven for their crimes by God and Michael, banished from Paradise as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him, down to Earth. Now, Lucifer is a fallen rebel Archangel, making him the first fallen angel, who is banished from Heaven for leading a revolt of angels against God. Upon becoming a twisted being of evil, Lucifer plotted a means for his return to "his rightful place in Paradise", therefore destroy Heaven, kill God, and drag the last of his beloved human race into the Abyss. Banished from his home, he took action to cleanse the Earth (aka "The last perfect handiwork of God") of human beings (the flawed creation). Biography Originally an archangel of immense power in the beginning who is known as the Angel of Light, "The Morning Star, the brightest in the sky", as he likes to call himself, Lucifer is a divine servant of God who lives in Heaven with his angelic brethren and sistren. He is related to all other angels, but especially his fellow archangels - Michael, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. An Archangel in Heaven, Lucifer is the second archangel that God created after Oracle and Michael, as a being of light similar to Him. God created thousands of lesser angels to act as Heaven's guardians; while Lucifer and the other archangels directly interact with and report to their Father, the Archangels also pass God's commands to their lower-ranking angelic siblings. Favored and beloved both by God and his fellow angels and raised by his older brothers Oracle and Michael, Lucifer was created as a high authority in Heaven to give the light of God's presence to the lesser angels. Lucifer is God's most beloved, exalted, and favorite of God's angels, as his name translates to "Light bringer." Lucifer is also among God's most powerful servants and is placed above all the Heavenly Host and lives in Heaven, having no superiors other than the Lord God Himself, Oracle, and Michael. All other members of the Heavenly Hosts are subjected to his will, including the other Archangels. He is reputedly also among the oldest and most beautiful angels in all of Paradise. Lucifer has a strong relationship with God and is fiercely loyal and devoted to Him. Lucifer is constantly praised as the greatest handiwork of God and, as such, he was rewarded with many responsibilities. He is the judge, jury, and executioner of Heaven, the leader of the heavenly choir and second in command over all of creation. He is loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic. Not long after he was created, Lucifer was raised for the most part by Michael, as the latter's younger brother, and Lucifer and Michael formed a special brotherly bond. Lucifer in turn raised and tutored Gabriel, as his younger brother, and taught Gabriel all the tricks he knew. Lucifer and his archangel siblings lived for a long time together with God in happiness in Heaven. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar Sparring with Oracle Along with all his other archangel siblings, Lucifer was training with them to fight Oracle. Though together with them, he seemed to be able to temporarily have Oracle in defeat, Lucifer, like all of his archangel siblings, was then eventually defeated by Oracle. However, despite loosing to him, Oracle was nonetheless proud of his little brother. When Lucifer asks if they will ever beat him, Oracle respond with saying that should the end of time be upon them, it will never happen. Training the Heavenly Host Upon being watched by all other angels of Heaven, Oracle, Lucifer, and the other archangels all worked together to raise and train the other younger angels. During one training, Lucifer and Oracle confronted each other once more. Oracle then began the fight, launching a furious attack to test Lucifer's true skill, and as such his authenticity as The Morningstar. After Lucifer proves his capabilities of handling himself in combat, Oracle then ends the fight and goes of to watch other angels fight. Creation of Man But however, eventually, Lucifer's great beauty, glory, and power fosters arrogance, leading him to sow a belief that he is a perfect being of perfection and he becomes selfish, prideful, arrogant, and wicked; hungry for power and control. When God creates humans in His own image, as well as planet Earth, and declared mankind to be His best and greatest creations over even angels, He then commissions Lucifer to have power over Earth and watch over Mankind. While Lucifer and the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command are down on Earth, God then commands His angels to honor humans by bowing down before them, His latest creations, and loving them even more than God Himself and to protect them. Though they knew this would be a difficult order to follow, all the angels shouted in joy and happiness of God's new decree. Upon the celebrations in Heaven, God instructed Michael to send Lucifer this message. Once seeing each other, Michael and Lucifer happily greet one another and they then discuss the events in Heaven, the wonders of planet Earth, and then God's new decree. When told that he is to serve man, Lucifer - angry that God is declaring creatures like humans superior to angels, and also jealous that he is no longer God's favorite creation - fosters feelings of raving jealousy and is disgusted at what he sees and refuses to bow down before them, deeming humans to be barbaric, flawed, broken, imperfect and murderous beings, and rebels. Lucifer's Disobedience With Michael being shocked by Lucifer's response and departing back to Heaven, Lucifer gathered all his angels to return to Heaven and speak with God. After God had picked the angel Metatron to be His scribe, Lucifer returns and demands an audience with God. Being full of pride and jealous of God's love as God explains it is what he wishes, He then asks Lucifer why he disobeys and is being disloyal. Lucifer then becomes enraged when God's favorite creation becomes man and refuses to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself and God, whom Lucifer loves too much to being able to devote himself for the imperfect humans. Corrupted and consumed by his pride, he deludes himself into thinking that God was incompetent and he was the rightful ruler of the universe. As a result, as his disobedience and rebelling towards God begins to worsen and intensify over God preferring humans to angels, Lucifer begins to gather up other angels to his cause against humanity, creating an army of other rebellious angels together before causing a Civil War in Heaven and attempts to storm Heaven, battle God and the armies of Heaven, and take control of the Universe, thus to rule all Creation. The Rebellion Deciding to wage a war against God, Lucifer approaches his older brother, the archangel Michael, and asks him to join his rebellion as his brother, hoping his elder sibling will stand by his side during the rebellion. But although he seriously considers it, Michael refuses and remains loyal to God and, as his father's orders, a war begins in Heaven. In turn, God sent Michael - the only angel skilled and powerful enough to match Lucifer in combat - to meet the rebels in battle. Lucifer leads a rebellion in Heaven and stands against Michael's forces. This is known as the "War In Heaven". Where as Michael and Lucifer's army fought one another, Oracle battled a small number of angels in God's throne room, as well as the Dominions guarding the Principalities and all the Lower Angel in a bunker under Heaven, Michael and Lucifer are forced to battle each other to a standstill. But ultimately, despite Lucifer's best efforts, he, as well as his army, are defeated by Michael (general of heaven's army) and lost God's favor. Michael emerged victorious, tearing away Lucifer's wings before casting him and his minions out of the Kingdom of Heaven as punishment. Defeat After Lucifer losses the war, he is imprisoned in Heaven's Dungeon. Oracle, having convinced the Celestial Council, tries to give Lucifer and second chance, a chance of redemption. Although he strongly considered it, Lucifer refuses, saying that not only are the humans flawed and lesser than angels, but that all the other angels are judgmental and criticizing of Lucifer's actions. He even says that because of the happening of the war in Heave, Lucifer thinks that God doesn't care. Oracle berates his little brother, saying that he is wrong, that humanity if God's greatest creation, and that Lucifer has committed acts beyond forgiveness. Oracle then says that he will be forced to watch Lucifer be cast down from Heaven. Banishment At the Gates of Heaven, which is being held before the whole of the Holy Host, everyone leaves to go to the execution, and thousands of angels sit and stand and watch. Upon being questioned for his crimes by Sariel, Lucifer laughs, seeing that all angels are blind by God's decree. God , seeing that Lucifer is too corrupted by his thirst for power, comes down to Lucifer, bids him farewell, and eventually banishes him and some of his followers from Heaven and they all fall to Earth. Lucifer is therefore stripped of name and he has then earned the title "Ha-Satan" (the Adversary). By God's authority, they are banned from returning to Heaven forever, and Lucifer became the greatest Fallen Angel. He and the cast down followers are called Fallen Angels. However, once he and and his fellow angels crash to the Earth, they all are dazed and dizzy. Lucifer then informs them to not be afraid and that their banishment isn't the end but is only just the beginning. And that they will still continue a war with Heaven and take back what belongs to them, plotting a means to destroy the Earth, take back Paradise, kill God, and drag the last of His beloved human race into the mouth of the Abyss. Personality Lucifer is the most beautiful and beloved angel in all of existence. God loves Lucifer the most of all his angels. Though Lucifer is loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic, because of his elevated status among the other angels, Lucifer is exceptionally proud, arrogant, and overconfident. Lucifer shows concern for his fellow angels, though next to God, it is the other archangels and Oracle he loves most. In Heaven's dungeon, he once confronted Oracle and admired the angel's loyalty to God and to His creations. Lucifer even hinted that Oracle should have joined him, and when Oracle said that he sees things the way God does, Lucifer respects his decision. Lucifer was remorseful when forced to fight Michael and also disappointed when Michael berated him. When preparing to fight his older sibling in their battle, Lucifer pleaded with Michael to "join me in my rebellion", but even though there was a huge desire to do so, Michael remained determined to serve God. When humanity was created, Lucifer is unwilling to accept that he is no longer God's favorite. When God commands all those of Heaven to love his new creation more than himself, Lucifer refuses, pleading: "Father...I love you...more than anything. But I am Lucifer, the bright Morningstar. Therefore, it is beneath me to serve that...that inferior being that you call man. These human beings father, these little...hairless apes...are broken, flawed, murderous beings! And because of that Father, I cannot obey your decreed. I will not, nor will any and all my angels under me." Lucifer continued his disobedience, asking Michael to stand by his side in his rebellion against God's orders. Michael refused Lucifer's request, and under God's command, Michael cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Naturally, being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, and he attempts to strike back. Powers and Abilities : "You sent Michael to battle Lucifer because You think he is my masters equal? Oh, Father, Lucifer may be younger but he is powerful in ways that are far beyond those of any normal angel." : —Samuel, commenting Lucifer's immense power As the second archangel, an immortal creation of God Himself, and one of the two oldest and strongest archangels, Lucifer possesses a vast amount of nigh-omnipotent supernatural power, only rivaled by his Archangels siblings and only surpassed by Oracle, Death, and God, making Lucifer among one of the oldest and most powerful beings ever created to exist in existence in the Universe. Lucifer is second in authority, glory, and grace only to God Himself in eminence. Lucifer is described as being a god-like celestial angelic being of immense supernatural power, great wrath and light, and one of the most powerful angels ever created, if not the most powerful. He is far superior to almost all other angels, though still inferior compared to beings as powerful as Oracle, Death, and God. His only rival is the Archangel Michael, and the only beings said to be more powerful than him and all other supernatural beings in all areas put together are Oracle, Death, and God. Lucifer has displayed immense supernatural powers. Below are listed the powers he has demonstrated. Powers= *'Archangel Physiology' - As an elder Archangel and later the First of the Fallen, Lucifer is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all Creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except Oracle; indeed, he is stated to be the most powerful being of the Fallen Angels. Although he is matched by his fellow archangel siblings at their peak, Lucifer outclass even Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, as he is the second most powerful archangel, with his power even potentially rivaling, or at least, equaling Michael at his peak. Despite Lucifer ranking as the third most powerful celestial angel, he is however exceeded only by Oracle and surpassed only by Death and God. **'Absolute Immortality' - As an archangel, Lucifer, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan and is functionally immortal. He is among the first angels and already existed before mankind, before the physical universe, before creation itself, making him well over 10 billion years old. He is older than Earth and humanity. He will potentially live eternally, as only the God, Death, Oracle, and Michael can destroy him. He cannot die or be killed by any ordinary means, as seen when he is shot multiple times by arrows, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. Lucifer is above and beyond the reach of age, disease, mortality, and the authority of Death. He is not subject to old aging, the excessive passing of time, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to sustain himself, like with all celestial beings. However, an Archangel blade can kill him, as can the God, Death, Oracle, or Michael. Lucifer will never grow physically old and can live forever. Only God is said to have the ability to destroy him. ***'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Being an immortal archangel, Lucifer is completely indestructible by mortal means and cannot feel pain or be killed, destroyed or die by any means. No mortal weapon or Earthly force can harm Lucifer. His bones are unbreakable and his bodily tissues are stronger than any solid substance or material known to Man, including metals and minerals such as steel and diamond. Lucifer is impervious to all damage, except when harmed by his Archangel siblings, penetrated with an Archangel blade, or harmed by Oracle, Death, and God. Angel blades can cause him initial pain, but he'll soon recover. Lucifer is the most powerful angel in Heaven, after Michael and Oracle, and he takes no damage from anything, except for the God, Death, Oracle, his Archangel siblings, Death's scythe and Archangel Blades. Lucifer is extremely durable and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. ***'Immunity' - Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses as well as to supernatural infections. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If Lucifer receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When stabbed with lesser angel blades, for example, the cut healed in under a minute. Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. Lucifer heals from mortal wounds and any disease or impairment. Lucifer is not subject to disease. However, he did not fully and instantly recover from being stabbed in the chest by an archangel sword. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an elder archangel and fourth only to Michael, Oracle, and God, Lucifer is unimaginably powerful and among one of the most powerful created beings ever created that ever has or ever will exist; fourth only to Michael, Oracle, and God Almighty Himself in power and authority. As only God, Death, Oracle, and Michael can defeat him, Lucifer possesses incalculable supernatural power, more than any other angel, except Michael and Oracle. Zachariah once stated that Lucifer is powerful in ways that cannot be described. He can create, manipulate, destroy and restore almost anything for any effects he desires. His most common use of power is calling forth the fire of the various suns he uses to burn his opponents to ashes. He cannot, however, create something out of nothing; for this he needs the force of his brother Michael. Together, Michael and Lucifer are capable of creating anything from living beings to entire universes. ***'Angel of God' - Lucifer is arguably the most powerful angel created by God and is only matched by his older brother Michael and rivaled by his oldest brother Oracle. Even the other angels in Heaven do not pose a challenge to him. ****'Divine Powers' - Lucifer's Archangelic nature gives him divine grace and powers. ***'Minions' - Lucifer has an endless followers. One-third of the angels of Heaven are in allegiance with him. **'Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - Lucifer, being the second oldest angel, possesses incalculable vast superhuman intelligence, insight, intellect, and absolute wisdom of angels and the potential to transcend all things. Indeed an almost infinite vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it beyond any human, philosopher, or scientist, and is remarkably well spoken and sophisticated, as a result. He may also be able to see the future. He is also is instinctively aware of events and everything happening in the universe, having immense awareness of almost everything. ***'Precognition' - Lucifer can see and accurately predict the future, but he can not see the whole picture. ***'Superhuman Senses' - Lucifer has much higher senses. He has the ability to sense when angels are watching him. ***'Supernatural Perception' - Lucifer can and is able to perceive the true form of almost any beings in existence invisible to the human eye and can see through any illusion, with only God, Death, and Oracle being able to block his sight and make illusions that he can't see through. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death. |-| Physical Abilities= *'Claws' - Lucifer possesses claws on each of his fingers. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Fighter' - As the second oldest archangel, Lucifer is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant fighter, as shown when fighting against his warrior brethren and even gained the upper hand against them. He was able to casually fight several Malakhim all at once. Lucifer was also able to hold his own well against Oracle, but still lost. Also, when dueling Michael, Lucifer matched and even seemingly almost got the upper hand of his older brother by using a tactical style of fighting. *'God-like Superhuman Speed' - Lucifer is extraordinarily swift and fast and is able to move or fly at, or even faster than, the speed of light; able to encircle Heaven seven and a half times on foot in one second. He can move, react, and fly at speeds faster than an arrow. His reflexes are also heightened far beyond even lesser angels and he is able to move so fast that he can even catch Sariel off guard. *'God-like Superhuman Strength' - As an elder archangel, Lucifer possesses an immense amount of nearly unlimited physical super-strength that makes him unfathomably physically strong, sufficient enough to bend steel in his bare hands, do the work of several Malakhim half the time, send grown Powers flying with the slightest touch, crush diamonds, shatter concrete like glass, lift stone pillars with ease, leap off the tallest structures with a single bound, lift or move planets and stars with his brute strength. Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably when he was able to send Zachariah flying 30 feet through a wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Camael so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. This makes him among the strongest beings in all of existence. As the second oldest archangel, he's significantly stronger than and is able to overpower and kill virtually any other angels. He is also even stronger than any other archangel, save Michael, and was able to casually overpower his younger brother Gabriel, another archangel. He easily blocked Amenadiel's punch without trying. As an upper tier angel, he is able to easily overpower angels, like Amenadiel, with ease. Although only Lucifer's archangel siblings are his equals, only Michael is his certain equal and possibly superior in strength. Only the God, Death, and Oracle are capable of physically overwhelm him and only they are his superiors in strength. *'Super Agility' - Lucifer can move with flawless and effortless grace as well as jump higher and further than any mortal. *'Superhuman Durability' - Lucifer is highly resistant to injury and able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank arrows, without being hurt. Though holy magic can affect him, it is shown that its effects are more of a hindrance rather than harm. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him at high speed by Sarakiel and was able to block Amenadiel's punch. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Lucifer possesses tremendous stamina. He is not subject to fatigue and can exert himself at full capacity forever. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. *'Wings' - As an angel, Lucifer possesses a pair of large, golden angelic wings **'Flight' - Through the use of his golden wings, Lucifer is capable of utilizing his immense angelic wings for flight that will allow him the power to be able to fly by spreading his wings out. In addition, Lucifer is independent of gravity and can fly with or even without his wings. |-| Spiritual/Magical Abilities= *'Elemental Manipulation' - Lucifer can manipulate all elements including Quintessence *'Energy Projection' - Lucifer is capable of projecting a green energy from his hands, which he uses to create portals. *'Highly Advanced Smiting' - Lucifer, as an Archangel, is able to smite all lesser angels effortlessly. *'Implosion' - As an archangel, with a wave of his hands or a snap of his fingers, Lucifer is able to speed up an object's molecules to the point where he causes it to explode. Thus, he can kill lower angels with a snap of his fingers. Lucifer used this power to kill two Malakhim that attempted to kill him by speeding up their molecules to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Magic' - Lucifer has unlimited magical power allowing him to perform nearly unmatched feats. He has great knowledge in sorcery, with which he can fire powerful holy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from other holy magic. He can even destroy most immortal weapons. **'Spell Casting' - Lucifer is capable of crafting even the most advanced spells. *'Power Distribution' - Lucifer is capable of distributing power to others. *'Power Negation' - Lucifer could prevent lesser angels from using their powers. *'Powerful Illumination Holy White Light' - As the Archangel of Light, Lucifer, like all archangels, can and is able to release and project a blast of destructive divine light from his vessel's palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. He also is able to generate intense heat. He can also disintegrate any object or thing by touch. He once captured a fallen angel by disabling him with a burst of white light. *'Reality Warping/Alteration/Manipulation' - Lucifer is capable of warping/altering massive quantities of the fabric of reality at will/whim, as he is capable of creating portals. Lucifer also reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power and can outdo anything that his younger brother does with this power. *'Resurrection' - Lucifer, like all archangels, can raise the spirits of the dead and restore them to their bodies, thus they can easily revive dead people and recall lost souls. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels, as Raphael once said that he is powerful enough to bring back deceased angels. *'Sonic Cry' - His voice can shatter mountains. *'Teleportation' - As the second archangel, Lucifer, like all celestial beings, can instantaneously teleport, move, travel, appear, disappear, vanish, and reappear at will almost anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Universe in all of creation from place to place instantly, without any physical presence occupying the space and time in between. Unless blocked by God, Death, or Oracle, he is nearly omnipresent. |-| Mental Abilities= *'Aerokinesis/Atomkinesis/Weather Manipulation' - Lucifer, like Michael and Raphael, can alter or even manipulate the weather, as he can create or even summon powerful hellish winds, tornados, hurricanes, waves of diseases, tsunamis, and can cause the temperature to rise or drop dramatically. When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. *'Animal Communication' - Lucifer can talk to and understand animals. *'Empathy' - Lucifer can read the emotions of his fellow angels. *'Pyrokinesis' - Lucifer is able to create, summon, sense, extinguish, control, generate and manipulate hellish-fire, as he was shown to have burnt two demon guards to ashes. Lucifer has also been seen to generate a streak of flames from his eyes. **'Heat Generation' - Lucifer can generate heat out of thin air. He can also degenerate it. **'Incineration' - Lucifer can incinerate beings with his flames. **'Thermal-Blast' - Lucifer can generate blasts of flames at will. *'Telekinesis' - Lucifer has extremely powerful telekinesis and can and has the ability to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind and move physical objects with his mind without touching them, manipulating objects without toughing them, as shown when he levitated and spun a coin with his mind. His telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room or pin them to a wall. *'Telepathy' - Lucifer can communicate with others with his mind. Lucifer also had complete access to memories and thoughts of others. Lucifer was even able to speak with others in their dreams. **'Dream Walking' - Lucifer has the ability to enter an angel's dreams. **'Memory Manipulation' - Lucifer can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Terrakinesis' - Lucifer can generate earthquakes with ease through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. *'Thermokinesis' - Lucifer can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. **'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer can and is able to create, manipulate and generate spiritual ice and cold to his will that can lower temperatures drastically. He froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. Lucifer can freeze and unfreeze ice. *'Torturing' - Lucifer is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. Weaknesses Lucifer is a very difficult entity to defeat or even challenge. Although he is incredibly powerful in his own right, even being the second oldest archangel in existence, even Lucifer himself has weaknesses, but as an immortal being, he only has a few even in comparison to his archangelic siblings. *'God' - As the creator of Lucifer, and the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Lucifer. God is more powerful than Lucifer, being the one who created him, and can destroy or unmake him with ease. However, because of God's unconditional love for his angels, Lucifer has never feared God's wrath. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of Death and being older than him, he can kill any being and anything, including Lucifer, but except God. **'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's Scythe can literately kill anything. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Angel, Oracle is even more powerful than and can harm and kill Lucifer. **'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Lucifer. *'Archangels' - While all other angel types can't physically and severely hurt Lucifer, even with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Lucifer's closest fellow archangel brothers and sisters (particularly Michael) can harm him and are potential Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Fallen Angels